This invention pertains to the art of deburring tools, and, more particularly, to a manual deburring tool. The invention is particularly applicable to use in reaming inner and outer diameter end portions of tube and pipe-like workpieces, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may advantageously be adopted to use in other environments.
The cut end of a pipe or tube normally includes roughened edge areas or burrs due to the shearing or cutting action imposed by conventional cutting tools. These roughened edges, in turn, prevent a close interengaging fit between mating pipe ends. In the fluid environment, burrs and roughened edges have an adverse effect on fluid flow causing cavitation problems. Removal of the burrs thereby promotes laminar flow. Additionally, roughened edges prohibit insertion into a fitting or body having a precise dimension adapted to receive the pipe end. Moreover, if wires or the like are to be drawn through the pipe, the roughened edges may snag or otherwise damage the wires. Therefore, it is oftentimes desirable and, indeed, necessary to remove the roughened edges or burrs on cut ends of pipe or tubing.
Prior art manual type tools directed to use for deburring both inner and outer diameter end portions of cut pipe or tubing are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,821 to Fanslow and U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,145 to Wilson. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,821, an outer metallic body is cast about reamer blades and permitted to solidify. Casting of the blades directly into the body forms an anchoring means for base ends of the blades. Special provision is made in each blade to assure correct placement, and apertures left in portions of the mold support the blades during casting.
An alternative tool construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,145 in which a body portion is internally threaded at one end and has a shoulder spaced therein for receiving the forward end of a blade assembly. A retaining ring is threadedly received by the internal body threads and abuts the rear end of the blade assembly. This construction requires detailed machining of the body in order to accurately and securely receive the retaining ring. Such manufacturing operations are expensive and outweigh the economic benefits derived from the tool design.
It has, therefore, been considered desirable to develop a manually operated deburring tool for both internal and external use. Such tool should be economical to manufacture, have means to securely retain the blades in the assembly, be of a sturdy overall construction, and have a blade arrangement which performs an effective deburring operation. The subject invention is deemed to meet the foregoing needs and others.